Training Starts
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: I liked this, and worked on it a while wondering what I wanted to make this into. I am glad for those of you who have stuck around, and those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review. Thank You. I appreciate everyone who reads. Part 19 P.S. I'm willing to add an OC if I am sent a description of the character, background ignore space f an fic mail1@ gmail .com


" Training Starts"

The day had just started and Connie and Steven were full of anticipation. Onyx was given access to the temple so he could train them today. Connie and Steven couldn't wait to see what they were going to learn. They were preparing for whatever Onyx could throw at them. But, Onyx knew that they wouldn't believe what he had in store for them. Onyx walked in the room.

" Okay guys get read..." Onyx stopped realizing they were already prepared.

" Never mind... Let's get going." he opened the temple doors, and after a decent amount of walking they went to the arena where they regularly trained with Pearl.

" Here?" Steven asked.

" Why not? You're usually here. Right?" Onyx said.

" Yeah sure. Don't worry about it." Steven said.

Onyx walked to the end, and when he got there he stabbed his sword into the ground. Then he just stood there.

" Steven, Connie?" Onyx got their attention.

" Yes?" they both said at once.

" I want you to..." he turned around and took off his hood " Attack me."

The two children hesitated. They glanced at each other , and then drew their weapons. Connie had Rose's sword and Steven her shield. Onyx was silent and turned back around. The two weren't sure how to take this. So they took it as an opportunity. Connie jumped off of Steven shield to attack from the high ground, and Steven got the low ground. But, when they were mere inches away from hitting him he vanished.

" Be aware of your opponents abilities." Onyx said as the two quickly turned around.

They charged at him once more Steven throwing his shield,and Connie sliding to attack Onyx in the legs. Onyx smirked at the second attempt. He charged head on shattering the shield with his hand, and flipping over Connie.

" I see what you can do together." Onyx got in a stance " Now show me your individual strengths. Connie you first."

Connie got in a stance ready to attack. While Onyx lazily put his hands in his pocket. Connie was angry that he wasn't even making an attempt to fight her. She charged at him hot headed. Onyx dodging all of her attacks without breaking a sweat. When Connie was low on stamina Onyx took out his hands and disarmed her. Connie breathing heavily had a look of disappointment on her face.

" Very good Connie Pearl has trained you well." Onyx said with enthusiasm and handed the sword back. Onyx turned around and looked at Steven.

" Are you ready?" Onyx said to Steven.

Steven nodded arming himself with a shield. Onyx ran at him his fists already made. Steven prepared for impact as Onyx punched through the shield. Steven started to sweat so he quickly bubbled Onyxs arm, and then pushed Onyx a few feet away from him.

" Good defense Steven. But, can you attack?" Onyx said as he paced left and right waiting on Steven.

Steven nods and throws his shield at Onyx. Onyx raised one hand and caught it.

" What is this teaching us?" the two kids said.

The gem smirked " Don't underestimate." Onyx dropped the shield and cracked his knuckles.

Connie and Steven started to circle him and grew nearer with every step. Onyx paced left and right until Connie and Steven were so bothered by the movement their vision went blurry. When the two finally thought they had him they didn't know what to swing at. Onyx jumped over Steven with ease.

Steven and Connie were so confused.

" What did you just do?" the two asked.

" I did a movement your brains couldn't conceive." Onyx said as if it was simpler than it actually was.

The two kids had no idea how to process it.

Onyx shrugged " I could always show you..."

The two looked excited.

" Once you have a couple years experience." Onyx said.

" What can you teach us now." they said getting impatient.

" How to protect yourself against home worlds master assassins. Those are just some of the basics that an onyx gem would be born with. The only reason I can defeat them with such ease. Is because I know every move they're going to make and more." Onyx explained now completely serious.

Connie and Steven looked at each other then spoke in private before starting again.

" Onyx is really tough." Steven said.

" Yeah. Is he really that good?" Connie said.

" I don't know. At least when we fight Pearl together she's on her toes. He doesn't even flinch." Steven said amazed.

Connie nodded. " Making all the better to learn from."

Steven wasn't sure he agreed " But, Onyx was made to break gems." Steven said.

" Yes but you know he's different. He wouldn't put us in any real danger. Right?" Connie said.

Steven nodded " Yeah you're right. He's a friend."

Eventually the conversation was over. For the remainder of the day Onyx taught the two how to use their weapons less aggressive and still just as effective. By the time the day was about over the two were exhausted.

" Steven, Connie..." the two looked up at Onyx breathing heavily " You did fantastic. But, training's over until your able to master the basics I taught you." Onyx said with a smile.

Still tired they nod, but the two pass out on the walk back. Onyx carried them back, and he put Steven on the couch as well as Connie.

The gems about to pick the two up are stopped by Onyx as he raised a hand. " Ssshhh... They had a long day. I'll take Connie home in the morning." Onyx said.

All in all it was a great day and Onyx was proud of those two. He stayed up all night waiting for the next morning.

" Kind of a tough first day..." he looked at the children on the couch " But, your tougher." Onyx said grinning.


End file.
